Persona: Unforgotten Memories Updated
by Karosu Midori
Summary: All troubles seemed so far away from the world, thanks to the sacrifices of the many Persona-users... but what happens when a new threat arrives, and a whole new team of Persona-users have to go through the memories of their predecessors?
1. Chapter 1

Persona: Unforgotten Sacrifices

I do not own the Persona series, nor any of its characters and/or places depicted in this store. Any relationship to real life is purely coincidencial. This is a work of fiction.

Author's note: Hellow everyone once again. I, and other readers found my previous versión of this same store to be rather… you know, badly written. I apologize for that. I'm going to redo the story. It will not be the same as the previous. Characters and places will stay the same, however the story will change.

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

Thursday, March 31st

It had been a long trip. Karosu Midori had come all the way from the USA to Japan as an exchange student. The flight had been delayed uncountable times, and it was practically midnight in Japan.

''So where are you from?'' said the driver of the Taxi. Karosu decided to take a taxi instead of the monorail towards his dorm, since the monorail had to make four stops before arriving at his. ''I'm from America.'' Said Karosu, looking out the window. It was a bumpy ride.

''The US, huh?'' said the taxi driver, who had a rather raspy voice. Karosu was looking at his reflection in the taxi's window, wondering if he'd fit in… he was quite nervous.

He had orange hair, shaved at all sides except the top, where his hair was longer than the sides. The front part of his hair was the longest, nearly covering his right eye. His eyes were a mix of brown and green, and he had received many compliments for his eyes throughout his life.

''So what school are you going to?'' said the taxi driver, as he turned left. ''Ummm…Ge…Gou…'' Karosu was struggling to remember the name of the school. ''Gekushu High?'' said the taxi driver, grinning. ''Yeah, that's it.'' Replied Karosu, not looking away from the window.

''Well, here we are. Gekushu High's dorm. Welcome to Tenshi.'' Said the taxi driver, looking back with a smile, welcoming Karosu to the city. ''By the way, let me tell you about how to get to school, just in case you get lost tomorrow.'' Said the taxi driver, with a serious face. Karosu accepted his offer.

''Well, first you gotta go to Ressha Station, not so far from here. See, Tenshi is componed of three man-made islands. It used to be one island years ago, but as you can see that has changed. Anyways, we're in the far-left island, you wanna go to the middle island. After arriving at the middle island, you just look up, and the highest building you can find, that's Gekushu High. You can't miss it.'' Explained the driver, with the help of a map.

''Here, keep the map.'' Said the man, as he gave Karosu the map. ''Alright, thanks.'' Replied Karosu. He tipped the man and after saying goodbye, headed over to the dorm.

He knocked on the door a few times, but nobody seemed to open it. After a loose sigh, Karosu brought out his own key and unlocked the door. As he walked inside, he saw it was completely dark. He searched around for a switch, until he eventually turned on the lights.

''Everyone must be sleeping…'' he whispered to himself. ''Well, it is pretty late...'' he continued. He approached the lobby, and took a look at a small clipboard that was set on top. On it were the names of the residents of the dorm, along with their room number. Karosu searched around for his name, eventually finding it.

''Alright then… room 201.'' Thought Karosu to himself, walking up the stairs. He unlocked his room, and locked it venid him again. After stretching a bit, he changed into his pajamas and hopped into bed. ''I'm beat…'' said Karosu, looking at the ceiling.

He didn't last a minute awake, and was sleeping like a log in a matter of seconds…

''Welcome to the Velvet Room…'' said a voice, that seemed to be rather close to Karosu. He immediately opened his eyes and found himself to be… not in his room. It was a velvet-colored room, and he was sitting on a chair. In front of him, separated by a coffee table, was a man wearing a butler outfit. But what was most amusing about him was the length of his nose.

Standing next to this man, was a woman standing. She was tall, and wore purple, like the room itself. She wore a mini-skirt and had long blonde hair as well as reading glasses.

''My name is Igor… It has indeed been a long time since I last received a guest…'' said Igor, in an eerie voice. For some reason, Karosu felt at peace, and found himself practically unable to say a word. ''This my assistant, Rose.'' Said Igor, obvious referring to the woman. Rose didn't say a word, and her eyes seemed as if about to cry.

Set on the coffee table was what seemed to be a contract. ''But, the reason I summoned you here is not for a friendly reunion… The true reason for why I have called for you is so that you sign this contract.'' Explained Igor. Karosu picked up the paper, and began reading it.

''I hereby swear to assume full responsibility for my actions.''

Below the paper was a blank space, as if it were for Karosu to sign his name. Igor hended Karosu an elegant-looking pen, so that he could sign the contract.

''I don't understand…'' whispered Karosu. ''You don't have to worry, for now. All you are doing by signing this contract is to assume full responsibility for your actions. It's simple.'' Said Igor, smiling. Rose seemed uneasy.

After thinking for a moment, Karosu signed the contract, handing it to Igor. ''Ah… Thank you.'' Said Igor. ''I'm afraid it's almost time to wake up in your world… So next time we meet, you will understand my purpose.'' Said Igor. ''Farewell.'' He finally said, as everything turned white.

Suddenly, all that was heard was the sound of an alarm clock… He then stood up and scratched his hair a bit. ''What a weird dream…''

Friday, April 1st

Karosu followed the directions given to him by the driver, and sure enough, he was at school. He looked at everyone's uniform, and noticed how everyone had modified it to fit their personalities. He hadn't done much to his, which made him feel rather embarrassed.

All he wore was the basic dark-blue coat over a light-blue buttoned shirt. He wore black plants along with black dress-shoes.

He was worried. He still hadn't met anyone from the dorm nor the school, so it was a pretty lonely first day. As he entered the school, he found lots of people talking. ''So did ya hear? There's a new kid coming in today.'' Said a voice from afar. ''Oh yeah, I heard. He's a junior, right?'' replied the other voice. He also looked around to find teachers talking.

''Aw, man… what a way to start off the school year…'' said one of the teachers, looking sad. ''Really now? What happened?'' replied the second teacher, taking a sip of some coffee. ''My boyfriend left me yesterday night… By the phone. Pathetic. I'm never going out with a man ever again.'' She explained. ''Really?'' replied the other teacher, with a hint of sarcasm and a look of disbelief.

Karosu approached them, and waited seconds until he was noticed. ''Oh! You're Karosu, right?'' the first teacher said, approaching him. The other teacher eventually left. ''Well, first of all, welcome to Gekushu High. My name is Chiyoko Kazuko, and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher.'' As he spoke, she looked at a clipboard that she seemed to be holding in her hand.

''And according to this, you'll be in class 1-A. Class is about to start, so you should head there right now and pick a seat before the good ones are taken.'' She said as she laughed. Karosu nodded, and walked off between the big croad of students towards his class.

He picked out the middle seat in the third row, and sat there as the other students were whispering about him. Karosu felt uneasy, but somewhat special at the same time. Then, the teacher walked in and everyone went to their seats. ''Alright, everyone. Welcome to a new schoolyear. Boy, you guys are juniors already. I already know most of you, but those of you who don't know me, I'm Chiyoko Kazuko and I teach Physics and Chemistry.'' She explained, trying to smile.

''By the way, this year we have a new student who comes from the US.'' She continued. As she said this, the whole class started whispering and ''Wows!'' and ''Woahs!'' could be heard around the classroom. ''Alright, calm down everyone. You can ask him about America after class. For now, we're going to do one of my favorite back-to-school games!'' said the teacher, smiling.

''Alright, so everyone writes down their name, writes a bit about themselves and comes over here to read it out loud, so that we all get to know each other.'' Explained the teacher.

It was a rather boeing game, but Karosu tried to remember everyone's name. They barely did anytything important that day, and before he knew it, class was over. As usual, he walked out of school alone, and headed for Ressha Station. He casually boarded the monorail, and as he looked around to pick a seat, someone talked to him.

''Yo, you're in class 1-A, right?'' said a guy's voice. Karosu looked down, to find a boy wearing his same uniform sitting down. He was a dyed blonde, and wore a beanie. He had bangs covering his right eye, and had brown eyes.

He had modified his uniform as well. He wore his jacket sleeves rolled up, and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He also wore various niquelases. ''Yeah…'' Karosu replied to the guy's initial question.

''Here, take a seat.'' He said, moving towards the window, making space for Karosu. Karosu sat down next to him. ''My name's Yoshio.'' He said with a smile. ''I'm Karosu.'' He replied. Karosu was rather shy. ''Man, you shouldn't be shy. I saw you walk all alone this morning and felt kinda sorry for ya.'' Explained Yoshio. Karosu was looking down at the ground as the monorail began moving.

''Hey, I'm also kinda new. I tranferred in this school in the middle of last year, and I was sorta like you. By the way, are you really from America?'' asked Yoshio. Karosu nodded, and looked at him. ''That's so cool, dude! Everyone was talking about you, and rumors have already started. Everyone's saying you're a CIA agent or some other crap…'' said Yoshio, laughing. ''But nobody takes those kind of rumors seriously, so don't worry about it. Anyways, how you liking Tenshi, man?'' said Yoshio. Karosu shrugged with a smile. ''Dude, I'd give you a tour today but… I've already decided to meet up with some friends, so it'll have to wait 'til tomorrow, alright?'' explained Yoshio.

Karosu nodded, accepting his offer. ''Okay then, tomorrow I'll show you 'round, and show you how we do things here at Tenshi, haha.'' Said Yoshio, grinning.

The train suddenly stopped. ''Alright dude, see ya.'' Said Yoshio, as Karosu got off on his stop.

He walked towards the dorm, and as he unlocked the door, found only one person sitting in the dorm…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: One can only dream**

Friday, April 1st

Karosu had arrived at the dorm, and as he walked inside found only one person to be by the living room. ''Oh, you're home…'' said a girl's voice. She was a very short girl, much shorter than Karosu. She had short pink hair and bright red bow on her hair, along with a bunch of colorful bracelets on each her arms. She stood up slowly, and walked towards Karosu, looking completely serious. ''I'm Akane.'' she said, not changing her expression.

''I'm…'' Karosu was stopped before he could continue. ''I know who you are. Well, I came home early to say, wel…'' she looked down at the ground before she continued. ''Welcome.'' She finally said. ''Thanks'' said Karosu, having to look down at her.

''Well, that's it. I'm going upstairs.'' She replied, running up the stairs. ''…'' Karosu stood silently, wondering who she could be. He shrugged it off, and since he had nothing to do headed for his room. He watched some TV before going to sleep, and so the day went by.

Saturday, April 2nd

It was a beautiful day, not a single cloud in the sky. It was Karosu's second day of school and he was greeted by Yoshio at the front gate. ''Hey, man. Remember, this afternoon I'm showing you around, alright?'' he said, sounding somewhat…proud. Karosu smiled. ''Oh! Did you meet Akane, yesterday?'' said Yoshio. ''H-how do you know?'' said Karosu, confused.

Yoshio chuckled. ''You must've been sleeping by the time I got home… See, we live in the same dorm! I found out yesterday, when Akane told me about you. She's been really excited for your arrival, you know…'' said Yoshio, trying to make Karosu blush. ''What the hell are you talking about, Yoshio?'' said a girl's voice from afar. ''Whoops! Gotta go get ready for class, haha.'' Said Yoshio, running off.

Karosu eventually realized the girl was Akane, and she then stood in front of Karosu. ''Hey, don't listen to Yoshio… I was only being nice. You know, it's something called manners, so don't go jumping to conclusions.'' Said Akane, already walking off. Karosu tilted his head, confused. ''W…well…'' whispered Karosu.

After the boring classes, school had finally ended, and Karosu walked outside the classroom with Yoshio. ''Oh! By the way! I should warn you, there's some nasty rumors about the basement of this school to be haunted…'' explained Yoshio.

'' 'Course, it's only rumors, but I'd still stay away if I were you, even the teachers are afraid of it. Anyways, enough about that. Let's go have some fun!'' shouted Yoshio, walking outside with Karosu. They walked until they reached what seemed like a shopping district. It was filled with people and the streets seemed endless.

''Well, this is Central Center. It's a shopping district, but everyone comes here for the main attraction… the movies. A place to hang out with your buds, to hit on your girl, to have air conditioner blasting on a hot day… It's the ideal place to go.'' Explained Yoshio.

''But there's a lot of things to do here, besides that. You've got fast-food places, cafés, ramen shops…'' Yoshio sounded really excited, explaining this to Karosu. He looked around the district in awe, bumping into several people. ''Oh! Then there's the arcade… Oh, man, the arcade! That's where me and my friends usually end up, although most people go there to play Ultimate Realistic Fighters X, there's also a lot of other games.'' Yoshio said, whilst pointing at the arcade.

''We should probably get something to eat. You must be used to American food, so let's get some sushi, yeah?'' asked Yoshio. Karosu nodded in approval, and they went over to a small sushi bar.

While they were waiting for the food they began to talk. ''So, dude, little fact. Central Center is called like that because see, it's right smack in the middle of the central island, so in all essence: it's the central center!'' said Yoshio, laughing. Karosu smiled, as the waiter came and gave each of them a plate.

''Oh, man! I'm starving!'' said Yoshio, who already started eating. Karosu was eating calmly while Yoshio seemed to be rushing to finish up quickly. From time to time, he would speak with his mouth full, making Karosu struggle to understand him. Eventually, they finished having lunch, and after paying they headed outside again.

They spent a nice evening together, as Yoshio showed Karosu around the island. A voice suddenly ringed in Karosu's head…

_Thou art I…and I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to a new life…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana._

''W-what the?'' said Karosu, suddenly. ''Is something wrong?'' asked Yoshio, as they walked towards the dorm. It was already pretty late. ''I..It's nothing.'' Said Karosu. They eventually reached the dorm, and there was nobody at the lobby. ''Well, it's pretty late, man. I'm off to sleep, and you should go to sleep too.'' He said. Karosu walked up the stairs and in his room, ready for a good night's sleep.

But, again, something strange happened that night… He found himself in a completely white universe. There was nothing. Suddenly, a man wearing a mask approached him.

''I welcome thee. My name… is Philemon.'' Said the man, taking a bow. Karosu looked at him, asking himself what the hell was going on. ''I trust you have already met Igor… He will guide you in your journey, remember that. You, like everyone else, have a purpose in this world…'' Philemon said.

''Remember that. At a time, everything will seem dark and hopeless… but do remember that in every dark situation, there is light…'' Philemon said. But then he whispered something that made Karosu feel uneasy. ''And viceversa…'' he had whispered.

''But that is not the reason why you are here. I am here merely to remind you that I will always be there, watching you. It is now time for you to wake up, but before doing so you will be shown visions that'll make you feel uneasy…Please make of them what you will, and remember the contract you've signed.'' Explained Philemon.

Suddenly, images were flowing through Karosu's mind. He would see a blue butterfly flying around school grounds, and the picture would become distortioned, only to show a very dark hallway at the end of which was a purple-ish door. The butterfly flew towards it, and suddenly…everything went white.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing….Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…_

It was Karosu's alarm clock…

Sunday, April 3rd

There was no school today, so Karosu woke up a little late. He quickly changed and walked downstairs, finding only Yoshio at the living room. ''Oh, hey there dude. Everyone already left to do their stuff and… now that I think about it, you don't really know anyone in the dorm except me and Akane, do you?'' said Yoshio, putting his feet on the coffee table.

Karosu shook his head, and took a seat next to Yoshio. ''Well, there's only one more person living in this dorm… I know it's kind of funny… A big building and so little people living here, haha.'' Explained Yoshio. Karosu smiled. ''By the way! I had the strangest dream last night…'' explained Yoshio. Karosu then felt uneasy again. ''What did you dream about?'' asked Karosu, nervously. ''It was really weird… It was all white and there was this guy, his name was uhh… Ph… i… Salmon? No, that's not it…'' Yoshio was struggling to remember the man's name.

''Philemon?'' Karosu said. ''Holy shit! How'd you know? What the hell, man... You're creeping me out.'' Said Yoshio. ''I… I had the same dream.'' Said Karosu. ''…I'm waiting for a just kidding…'' said Yoshio. However, Karosu looked at him with a serious face.

''No way… you did? Even with the visions of some dark room and a butterfly?'' asked Yoshio, to make sure. Karosu nodded. ''That's pretty messed up, dude. Bah, we're worrying too much, though.'' Said Yoshio, exhaling. ''Anyways, I'm gonna go catch a movie. I'll see you tonight, yeah?'' said Yoshio, standing up from the couch. Karosu nodded and stood up too. They each walked out the dorm and went their separate ways.

Karosu was confused as to where he should go, since he was new at the city. He simple decided to go to Ressha Station, and from there go to Central Center.

He boarded the monorail and found a man that caught his attention. There was a man sitting at the back of the wagon, wearing worn-out clothes. The man was reading a very thick book. Karosu decided to approach the man, and maybe try to start up a conversation.

''What do you want?'' said the man, not looking up from his book. ''Umm…Nothing, really…'' said Karosu, looking around. ''Then be off, kid.'' Said the man, grumpily. Karosu turned around and was already about to leave, when the man stopped him.

''Actually… I'd rather you stay.'' Said the man, closing his book. Karosu turned back around and sat next to the man. ''It has been so long since I last had a proper conversation with someone… Who would want to talk to a homeless man like me?'' he said. ''The people that talk to me mostly do it out of interest, or to poke fun at me…'' he explained.

''But you're different…'' said the man, eyeing Karosu. ''That's bad, boy. You won't get anywhere like that. At the end of the day, if friends could screw you over and step on you, they would.'' Said the man, suddenly.

''It matters not who your friend is, or how close he is to you, if he has the chance, he'll step all over you. That's why you have to step all over them, first… Unless you wanna end up like me.'' Said the man. ''You remind me of me when I was younger… so nice, and naive.'' He explained.

''But remember what I just told you, okay?'' asked the man. The monorail stopped, as it was already in the second island. ''Hey… if you don't mind… Could you visit me again some time?'' said the man. Karosu nodded with a smile, and walked off.

As he walked around the district buying some things for himself he was thinking about what the man had told him, and that same voice rang in his head again…

_Thou art I…and I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to a new life…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana._

''What the hell does this mean?'' whispered Karosu, scratching his hair a bit. It was already getting pretty late, and so Karosu decided to return to the dorm. He arrived at the dorm just in time for dinner, and after eating decided to go to bed.

Karosu slowly fell asleep, excited for a new day of school. However, it was another one of those nights…

He found himslef at the so-called Velvet Room once again. ''Welcome back.'' Said Igor with a mischevious smile. ''You again?'' responded Karosu, with a firm look. ''Ah, sorry, it is not my intention to be a pain. As a matter of fact, my purpose is to help you achieve your purpose.'' Claimed Igor.

Karosu sat silently, looking at Igor. ''I see you've met my master, Philemon.'' Affirmed Igor. ''And thus, that brings you one step closed to the awakening… I can hardly wait.'' Declared Igor. Karosu was looking around the room for some reason. Rose, just like the other time, seemed to almost be about to cry.

''As you have already discovered, your friend also had a similar dream to yours the other day. However, I will remind you your friend is not able to enter this zone… So I'd like to kindly ask you refrain from talking about our…''meetings''. '' Igor explained.

Karosu simply nodded. ''But your friend Yoshio isn't the only one with the strange dreams… you will soon come to find others with the same potential as yourself.'' Chuckled Igor.

''Please, the visions you have seen and will see are of utmost importance… do not take them lightly.'' Said Igor, this time with a straight face. ''Well, I shan't keep you here any longer. But before you go, I am obliged to give you this.'' Explained Igor, as he layed a dark key over the coffee table. ''Use this next time you wish to visit the Velvet Room.'' Said Igor, and before Karosu could reply he saw the same visions as the other day... with the butterfly and the dark hallways.

Monday, April 4th

''What the hell is going on with me?'' said Karosu, rubbing his eyes. He stood up from his bed to get dressed, but something caught his attention by the window...

It was a blue butterfly, the same color as in the dreams. ''W-what the...?'' Karosu whispered, approaching the window. As he did so, the butterfly flew away. ''P...Probably just coincidence...'' he deduced.

After arriving at the front gate, Karosu was approached by Yoshio. ''Hey, dude. It's the start of a new week.'' He affirmed. ''By the way... I had that strange dream again. This time there was nobody, all I saw were like, images of a hallway and a bunch of crap.'' He explained.

''I... I had the same dream too, again.'' Said Karosu, looking surprised. ''What the hell is going on?'' he wondered as he spoke to Yoshio. ''Woah, man... that's just beyond strange already... you sure you're not trying to scare me, right?'' Yoshio asked, to make sure.

Karosu shook his head, looking serious. ''Well, let me just say this then... I spoke to Akane a few minutes ago, turns out she had the same messed up dreams, too!'' he explained, smiling as always. ''Akane, too? This can't be a coincidence, can it?'' asked Karosu, looking around.

''This is getting very strange... and luckily, I know just who to see about this!'' said Yoshio, with his chest forward. ''We're gonna have to go see Kyoko Nana... she's into that paranormal kinda stuff.'' Continued Yoshio.

Karosu looked at him in disbelief. ''Dude, it might seem like a load of bullcrap but... dude, there's just something mystical about her. Besides, it can't hurt to try, ammaright?'' said Yoshio. Karosu shrugged.

''Alright then, I'll go tell Akane. Meet me in class 2-D after school, okay?'' said Yoshio, running off to tell Akane.

''What the hell is going on? I... I don't understand anything...'' said Karosu. Things were getting outright weird, but Yoshio seemed convinced Kyoko could clear things up...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

**Author's Note: Hey! I know the story started off a little slow, but things finally get moving as characters wake up to their potential. Enjoy!**

**Monday, April 4th**

Class was finally over… Karosu had spent most of the day dozing off from the lessons to think about what was going on. Yoshio was standing in front of his desk, with an eager smile. ''Alright, man. I talked to Akane this morning… She really didn't wanna tag along, but in the end, good ol' Yoshio convinced her, Heh heh.'' He affirmed.

Karosu picked his things up, and followed Yoshio all the way to the second floor. The school was nearly empty by the time, since everyone had already left, so as they walked in class 2-C there were only two people in the room.

''Yo!'' said Yoshio walking in casually. ''Quiet down you idiot…'' said one of the girls, who happened to be Akane. The other was sitting down, looking at the ground. Karosu assumed she was Kyoko.

She then looked up, straight into Karosu's eyes. She had blue hair, tied into a bizarre looking hairstyle and eyes so dark they were almost black… she seemed like a very strange girl.

''Take a seat.'' She said. She spoke very slowly, so slow it was almost stressful. Karosu, Yoshio and Akane each pulled a chair around the desk she was sitting at. ''Very well, you may now speak.'' She said, looking at Karosu with a blank facial expression.

''Well, see, we've been having some really strange dreams… But if that was it, we wouldn't have come here. Thing is, we've all been having the same exact dreams.'' Explained Yoshio, clumsily using his hands to aid him in the explanation. ''I see… if I may ask, what exactly were those dreams?'' she asked, speaking as slow as always.

''It's… very strange. We all seem to see a blue butterfly that seems to be flying around a very dark hallway… with a violet-colored door at the end.'' Explained Akane nervously.

Kyoko stood up from her chair, violently. She looked down at the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

''I… see…'' she finally said. ''So it was not just me…'' she whispered. ''Wait… Wha…What?'' shouted Yoshio, also standing up. ''It seems all three of us are having the same dream.'' She calmly said. ''N-no way…'' said Yoshio, frustrated. Akane was looking at them with surprise, she was at loss for words. All this seemed so strange.

''I wanted to make sure I was not the only one... but now I'm definitely sure.'' She continued whispering. Karosu stared at the girl, waiting for her to just say something else.

''It is time to get to the bottom of this...'' Kyoko then said. ''That dark hallway... is the basement of the school.'' She suddenly said, raising her head. ''The... the basement? How is it in our dreams, then?'' said Akane, who was in shock, just like everyone else.

''I cannot answer that. However, I'd like you all to meet me here at the school tonight... So that we may find out what's going on...'' she replied. ''N-no way! It's the school's basement we're talkin' about here! That place is... it's... it's freaking haunted!'' shouted Yoshio.

''Man up, Yoshio. If you don't wish to come, don't do so. I want to find out what the hell's going on here...'' said Akane, she seemed touched for some reason. ''You're kidding, right? Karosu, tell her! It's the basement we're talking about here!'' said Yoshio. However, Karosu stood up and looked at Yoshio. ''I'm going too.'' He finally, said.

''No way dude! No...way...'' he said, full of fear. ''Then I don't have much of a choice, now do I?'' he said, exhaling. Shortly after, everyone said goodbye and headed towards the dorm, before night time hit.

Yoshio let himself fall on the couch, sighing as he did so. ''How could you guys agree to that?'' he said, with a sad face. Karosu sat down next to Yoshio, looking down at the ground. ''Yoshio... You're a coward.'' Akane said, as she seemed about to cry.

''...H-huh?'' he replied. ''I'm not going to back away from this... and you know why. If you don't man up and come then you're just as good as...'' Akane was stopped by Yoshio, who suddenly stood up from the couch. Karosu was looking at them, confused.

''...Don't you dare. Don't you dare finish that sentence.'' He commented quite serious. ''I'm... I'm coming, alright?'' he concluded. Akane turned around slowly, to look at the clock. ''Let's get going.'' Akane said, moving towards the door.

**Later that night, at the school gate...**

Kyoko was already there, standing by the stairs into the school. ''I was afraid you would not come... Thank you.'' She said. Yoshio had a courageous look on his face. ''Please, follow me.'' She said. They each avoided the security guards until they reached the back of the school.

There was a wooden hatch door, that seemed to be really old. ''Are you all sure you wish to do this?'' said Kyoko, turning her head to face them, whilst having her grip on the handles. Karosu nodded, just like Akane. The look on Yoshio's face, however, was enough to take it as a yes as well.

''Then let us go inside.'' She said, opening the hatch. They walked down the dangerous steps slowly to avoid falling down. The steps were really steep. ''Watch your step.'' Said Kyoko. After a while, they eventually reached the ground. It was completely dark, and nobody could see a thing.

''Hey! There's a switch here!'' shouted Yoshio, clicking the switch before anyone responded. The lights in the hallway suddenly started turning on in order, one by one.

''What is this place, anyways?'' asked Akane. ''Nobody really knows... however there are rumors about several students that have...died here.'' Said Kyoko, whilst they walked forward. Yoshio was shaking. In fact, everyone was very scared. The hallway seemed endless as they walked forwards.

''H-hey! Holy crap, look over there!'' shouted Yoshio, pointing forwards. They saw a purple door by the end of the hall. ''N-no way...'' whispered Akane. ''So it is true...'' replied Kyoko. Karosu was in shock, and took a few steps back. ''Let's move on.'' Said Kyoko, suddenly.

They jogged towards the door, and Kyoko was the one to turn the handle. It wouldn't turn, it was as if the door was locked. ''Come on, open up...'' said Yoshio. ''It won't open. I think it's locked.'' Replied Kyoko. ''So we came all this way for this? I knew this would all prove to be a load of crap...'' said Yoshio, sighing. Karosu then shuffled inside his pockets a bit, eventually bringing out something.

''Huh? What's that?'' asked Akane. ''It's a key...'' Karosu replied, opening his hand to reveal the black key. ''Woah! Where'd you get that from?'' said Yoshio, amazed. ''I... i don't remember...'' replied Karosu with a confused face. ''You really are one weird guy...'' said Yoshio, chuckling. He was probably trying to lighten up the mood.

''Well, what're you waiting for? Try it.'' Said Akane, moving out of the way. Kyoko took a few steps back, to allow Karosu to unlock the door. ''You think this key will work?'' asked Yoshio. ''Hush.'' Replied Akane.

_Click..._

The key fit in perfectly. The sound the door made sent chills up everyone's spines. Karosu began to slowly turn the key...

_Clack..._

The door had unlocked. ''No...'' Yoshio whispered. ''How the hell?'' he continued. ''Open, come on.'' Said Akane. Kyoko stood silently. Karosu pushed the door foward, and the group was engulfed by a white light... it seemed as if they had fallen unconscious.

When they came about however, they were in a velvet-colored room... It was similar to the Velvet Room in Karosu's dreams, only much larger and with more people. ''W-what the-'' Yoshio exclaimed, as everyone looked around.

There was a woman singing, a man playing the piano, a painter, Rose and finally, Igor. ''Ah, greetings.'' He said, looking at the group with an ear-to-ear smile. Suddenly, the man playing the piano stopped playing, and the singing woman stopped singing.

''Please, take a seat.'' Said Igor. Rose was standing next to him as always. Rose seemed about to cry, just like always.

Everyone picked out a seat in the couch and sat down. ''I see you've all chosen to follow your visions. That is good...'' he said, rubbing his chin. ''Rose, it is time. What do you say?'' said Igor, looking towards his assistant. ''Very well.'' She said. ''Come with me.'' She continued, as she walked up towards the stage with the three people.

''First, I'd like to introduce the residents of the Velvet Room.'' She commenced. Karosu felt uneasy however, because of the fact the way Rose spoke seemed as if she was weeping. ''This is Nameless.'' She said, standing next to the man at the piano. The man seemed to wear a blindfold as he played the piano. He nodded his head at Karosu, saluting him.

All of them were wondering why he wore a blindfold, but they were all so confused they didn't dare to ask. ''This is Belladona.'' She briefly said, walking away towards the painter. ''She's... certainly... very brief...'' whispered Yoshio, following her. ''And finally... Demon Painter.'' She concluded. ''D-demon painter?'' whispered Yoshio. Akane hit him in the stomach with her elbow, causing him to shut up.

''All of these people are here to aid you in the achievement of your purpose.'' She then affirmed. ''Woah, woah, woah. Calm down.'' Said Yoshio, walking closer towards her. ''Okay, so we have visions of some weird door, we finally walk inside, find all this and yeah, fine. But what the hell is this about a purpose? Aid us? What're we here to do?'' exclaimed Yoshio confused.

Akane didn't stop Yoshio, she also had the same questions. ''...Sorry.'' Rose said, letting out a tear. ''Let me explain.'' She began.

She walked towards a white door behind the stage, and that's when she began to speak. ''Beyond this door lie the memories... Memories you must unlock. Unlocking these memories will lead you to your purpose, and once it is made clear... you must go through with what you have started, and achieve your purpose.''

''That's still vague... I don't understand anything...'' commented Yoshio. Rose ignored his comment and continued speaking. ''I am sure you are familiar with the rumor of the dreams that kill you.'' She said. Everyone in the room nodded.

''I would like to tell you about beings called Shadows. They are evil and prey on human's minds. Not even people with the potential, such as yourselves, may escape from them. The memories of these chosen ones are also tainted with the negative emotions of the Shadows.'' She recited.

''Beyond this door lies the tainted memories of these people. Shadows are escaping from these memories and preying on the minds of humans in the real world... which is one of the reasons you must fight.'' She continued.

''The people who's minds are preyed on by Shadows during the night never wake up to see morning. By unlocking and sealing away these memories into the person's heart once and for all, you lay those Shadows to rest. You must do so with the memories within every door in the following room, and finally, the ultimate purpose will be made clear.'' She concluded.

Everyone was still confused, but it was still enough to go on. ''But... what are we supposed to do? What **can **we do?'' commented Akane.

Rose looked at Igor for a moment, and he nodded. Then, she looked back the group. Her sad stare then changed completely. ''W-what the hell? W-why do I feel like... Uaaaaagh!'' shouted Yoshio. ''W-w-what in the world is happ...happening to us?'' said Akane, struggling to speak. They were all struggling just to not fall to the ground. ''U...Uuuuaaaaaaaaaah!'' shrieked Kyoko. Everyone fell down on the ground, and only Karosu was standing. He was struggling to stand, but was doing all he could do not fall.

''Ah...!'' he shouted loudly. Suddenly, he could stand up... His eyes had turned into a glowing red and he had an eerie grin on his face, as if he was a whole different person. ''P...p...Per...so...'' he began whispering.

''Persona...'' he whispered, his grin turning into a huge smile. Suddenly, as if out of nowehere, a being emerged from the sea of his soul. It was a man of strong corpulence, and held a massive whip. He had the head of an eagle, with glowing red eyes.

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

The voice rang in Karosu's head time after time. Rose fell back, looking up at the mystical being. ''I...it's Shezmu... Shezmu has awoken to his calling...'' whispered Rose. Everyone in the Velvet Room stood back in awe, with a slight sense of fear in the air.

However, before Karosu could do anything, he fell to the ground out of the blue, his Persona disappearing. ''Master Igor... This is most unusual. This was supposed to awaken their Personas inside their souls, not make them emerge.'' Commented Rose, approaching the passed out students.

**Sunday, 10th March**

Everyone stood up slowly from the ground, scratching their heads. ''W-what the hell is going on...?'' asked Yoshio, looking around. ''Aw, crap... Now I remember...'' said Yoshio, with a grim look on his face. Akane stood up dizzily, Kyoko and Karosu followed.

''Ah, you've all woken up, finally.'' Said Igor, looking towards them. ''W-what the hell did you do to us, you old piece of-'' Yoshio was stopped by Igor, who began speaking. ''Please recall how Rose had told you all you had ''potential''. By potential she is referring to the power... of Persona.'' Igor explained. ''Persona?'' asked Kyoko. She herself was curious about this. ''Ah, it is a physical manifestation of your psyche. Few people are given this gift.'' Igor continued, with a smile. ''Manifestation of my... I don't understand.'' Said Yoshio, walking towards the couch. ''Ah, do not worry. You will see what I mean, soon.'' He replied.

''H-how long... have we been asleep?'' asked Karosu. ''Quite a few days.'' Replied Igor. ''D-days? W-what day is it today?'' shouted Yoshio. ''Please, do calm down. It's Sunday. Now, before leaving I'd like you all to take a look inside the white door over there. And, Karosu... Please, take a seat here before going with them. I have something to discuss with you.'' Igor said.

Everyone walked towards the white door except Karosu, who stayed behind. ''Master Karosu Midori... You are special, even amongst your friends. You have the power to wield multiple Personas. However, the strength of these depend on Social Links.'' Igor began.

''A Social Link is well, to put it simply, the bond you make with someone. So, in other words, the more you bond with your friends and other people, the stronger your Persona will get.'' He concluded. ''Now, go on. See for yourself what is beyond that door, and drop by some other time so you may begin your quest.'' He said with a smile.

Karosu walked towards the white door calmly, and as he opened it, found his friends waiting for him. ''Oh, hello.'' Kyoko said, being the first one to notice him walk inside. It was a long hallway, with four doors. ''Dude, you gotta check this out... Look at these doors.'' Karosu began walking around the hallway, looking at the doors.

Karosu looked at the first door to find it had a golden plaque with a name on it...

_Naoya Todo_

He walked along to find the second door, which had another name on it...

_Tatsuya Suou_

Karosu was wondering just who these people could be. The next door had yet another name...

_Seta Souji_

He then looked towards the far end of the hallway. The last door was different than the rest... It was covered in chains, with a bunch of bulky locks covering these. However the name on the plaque could still be read...

_Minato Arisato_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to quickly say something about the last chapter. Firstly, I sorta felt it was a bit rushed so I apologize for that, I wanted to get to the main plot the sooner the better, to not bore the audience or whatever. But since that's out of the way, the real story begins.**

**Monday, April 11th**

''Phew… I can't believe we were asleep for so long…'' said Yoshio, who was in front of Karosu's desk in class, before class started. ''Dude, all this is really strange. I don't even know what to think, anymore. Personas? Unlocking memories? What the hell's all that about?'' Yoshio complained. Karosu sighed, opening his textbook.

''But, to be honest, I kinda' wanna try out this new Persona power were s'posed to have…'' he continued. ''But still… All this is pretty sudden… and I don't even know how to fight or anything. So, when do you think we should go back there?'' Yoshio said, smiling eagerly. Karosu shrugged. ''You okay with Wednesday, then?'' he suggested. ''Sure.'' Karosu replied. ''Awesome, well then I-'' Yoshi couldn't finish speaking…

''Please take a seat, Yoshio-san.'' Said a raspy voice. ''O-oh… Ah ha ha ha…'' replied Yoshio scratching the back of his head. It was the Math's teacher, who had already arrived. Class began, and it seemed to never end.

**After school…**

Karosu began walking outside the school, but found Akane by the entrance. ''Uh…Hey.'' Karosu said, trying to smile. She looked back at Karosu, but with a straight face. ''Hey…'' she said. Karosu looked around, thinking of what to say. ''Are you going back to the dorm?'' she asked. Karosu nodded a few times. ''Would you like to walk together, Karosu-san?''.

''Sure.'' Karosu replied. She then began walking with Karosu. They stopped by Central Center, at a small café.

''Karosu-san…I feel somewhat sorry for you. You come here to Japan all the way from America and you get involved in all of this…'' she spoke. ''This is very confusing, though. What I can understand is we're supposed to seal away memories to prevent Shadows from… you know, killing.'' She said, looking at the coffee table.

''Don't worry about it, for now…'' said Karosu, trying to calm her down. ''Yeah…'' she replied, sighing. ''Karosu, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to fight?'' she asked. Karosu stood silent for a moment, staring at Akane blankly.

''Y-…You don't have to answer if you don't want to.'' She commented. Karosu looked down, as a tear dropped from his cheek. ''I see...'' she said. ''Karosu-san… Have you… ever lost a relative?'' she asked. Karosu looked up at her, and nodded his head. ''Then we have something in common…'' she said.

''But I do not feel sad. Nor do I feel happy, mind you. Feelings… I do not understand the reasons anyone would have to be happy.'' She commented.

''I lost my mother, or so I think. I don't really know… One day she was just reported missing, and was never found again… She was so nice… and such a great speaksperson.'' Said Akane. ''But what do I gain by feeling sadness? Nothing. What do I gain by trying to make the world seem colorful once again? I gain nothing.'' She continued.

They shared the Evening together, and eventually arrived at the dorm. Karosu opened the dorm and Akane went in first. Yoshio must've been at his room, since there was nobody at the lobby. ''Karosu-san...'' Akane said, looking at Karosu. ''Thanks…'' she finally said, and so she climbed up the stairs into her room. Karosu decided it was probably time for him to sleep too. The voice rang once more in his head, before he went to sleep…

_Thou art I…and I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to a new life…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lovers Arcana_

**Tuesday, April 12th**

''Hey dude, guess what?'' said Yoshio, standing in front of Karosu's desk as usual. ''What's up?'' Karosu replied. ''Well, Kyoko's recently done a HUGE favor for us. She found this place near the school, it was supposed to be a pharmacy, but they never finished it and now it's an abandoned building, soooo, Kyoko went and brought some chairs, a cooler and some snacks to the place so that we can use it as, you know, our 'secret base', haha.'' Yoshio said, laughing.

Karosu was impressed and excited, too. ''Isn't that awesome? We should start thinking of a name for our group… we're like heroes now!'' said Yoshio. Karosu rubbed his chin, trying to think. ''Oh! I know! How about 'Secret Crusaders'! Or, or, or… 'Moden Samurais'… Actually, those two are kinda' lame…'' said Yoshio, sighing.

''Anyways, I should get back to my seat. See ya, dude.'' Said Yoshio, walking off towards his seat.

**After School…**

''Hey.'' said a guy's voice. Karosu looked up from his seat to find someone in his class. ''My name's Takeshi Haruo. Nice to meet ya.'' He said, bringing out his cellphone. ''I'm Karosu Midori.'' Replied Karosu, looking up at him. ''Hold on, just a second.'' He said, as he began text-messaging. He then put away his phone and looked back at Karosu.

''So anyways, I saw you walking with Akane yesterday. Haha! I see you've got your eye on someone already.'' Said Takeshi. ''W-welll… You see, it's not like that…'' said Karosu, trying to explain himself. ''Just teasing you. Don't worry. But if you do like chicks, I'm the guy you wanna hang out with.'' He said, smiling. ''So, anyways, wanna go for a walk or something? I could teach you a trick or two.'' He commented. Karosu remembered what Igor said about the Social Links, and decided to tag along.

They eventually ended up at the arcade, and they were hanging out at the bar, not yet playing. ''Hey, little fun fact for ya, did you know that before Central Center there were two other malls people used to go to? But with the new islands and all, things have really changed. The only shopping district left is here.'' Explained Takeshi.

''But nevermind that… about the chicks. Dude, I've gone out with so many girls at this school… Seriously. I don't usually last more than two weeks with each, though. But there's this girl like no other… I have my eye on her. Thing is, she's so pretty I get really shy around her…'' he said, chuckling.

''I should show you her, some time… But you gotta promise not to fall in love with her too, 'cuz then we'd end up in some kind of love triangle.'' Takeshi said. ''Just kidding. But we should go play already, before there are no games left.'' Said Takeshi, moving towards the arcade machines. They spent until about evening playing, and Karosu heard the same voice in his mind…

_Thou art I…and I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to a new life…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Wheel of Fortune Arcana_

The day went by calmly and with no trouble, and so the day passed…

**Wednesday, April 13th**

''Today is the day, man. You ready?'' said Yoshio, punching the air. Karosu shrugged, unamused. ''Come on, don't tell me you aren't the least bit hyped up about this?'' said Yoshio. Eventually, he went back to his seat, and the school day started…

**After School...**

''Phew... That took forever! Let's get going, dude.'' Said Yoshio, walking outside. ''I've already talked to Akane and Kyoko, so let's go.'' He continued, practically running around the school.

They went inside the basement, and sure enough, Akane and Kyoko were in front of the door already. Karosu unlocked the door and they all walked inside. ''Greetings. You've come back sooner than I had expected'' said Igor, grinning widely. ''Rose, take them to their first door.'' Said Igor. Rose began walking towards the white door, and led them inside. She was mostly looking at Karosu. She then brought out a key, unlocking the first door.

_Naoya Todo_, it read.

''These will be the memories of a High Schooler who was a Persona-user, just like yourselves. He went to St. Hermelin High, and with the help of his friends managed to save the world.'' She explained as she slid open the door. Karosu, Akane, Yoshio and Kyoko were engulfed in a white light, and they eventually came about.

They were in a white room, similar to that in which they each spoke to Philemon, only this room had three doors. They were all locked up with chains except for the first one. ''Pretty strange, huh? Who do you think this Naoya guy is?'' said Yoshio. ''I… do not know. Yet the name sounds very familiar…'' said Kyoko, thinking.

They all walked inside the only unlocked door, engulfed by a white light once again. Yet this time, they were in what seemed like a rural area. ''W-what the? Where are we?'' asked Yoshio, looking around. ''This isn't Tenshi, is it?'' said Karosu. However, something seemed strange. ''Hey Karosu, why don't you go ask someone where we are?'' said Yoshio, looking at Karosu. ''A-alright…'' he said.

Karosu would approach the people, but they would seem to go past him… It was as if he didn't even exist… ''W-what the?'' said Yoshio. ''It seems nobody can see us here…'' affirmed Kyoko. ''H-how can you be so calm about this? We're practically invisible! Hellooooo! Heyyyy! Yoooo!'' Yoshio was shouting in an attempt for someone to hear him. ''Quiet down, you idiot. I think it's pretty clear they can't hear you.'' Just then, they heard something that caught their attention.

''Alright , I'll see you at work tomorrow.'' Said a man, waving off to what seemed to be another adult walking off. ''Alright, take care.'' The other replied, moving along.

''N-Naoya…?'' said Karosu, under his breath. ''H-hey! He just called that guy Naoya!'' shouted Yoshio, loudly. Eventually, they all began following him, until he was stopped by someone. It was a robot, who looked a lot like a human, with short blonde hair.

''Greetings.'' She said, standing in his way. ''Woah! What a babe'' said Yoshio, blushing. ''Quiet, you pervert.'' Replied Akane. ''Hey, you think she'll notice if I…'' Yoshio said, turning red like a tomato. ''S-shut up!'' said Akane, blushing herself. ''Keep quiet, you pervert!'' she shouted. They went back to looking at Naoya. ''Yeah, what do you want?'' said Naoya, with a serious face. ''My name…is Aigis.'' She explained. ''What can I help you with?'' Said Naoya.

''It is something I cannot discuss here… Yet it has something to do with… your Persona.'' Aigis said. The word Persona echoed in Naoya's mind, making his face look worried. ''H-how the hell do you know about that?'' said Naoya, amazed.

''I posess the power of Persona too.'' She said, and stopped talking for a moment. ''I am similar to you. I also used the power of Persona for the sake of humanity… and my…'' she struggled to say the next word, but finally came out with it. ''My friends… and I made a promise to live life to our fullest… for him.'' She explained. Naoya was confused, but wanted to know what was going on.

''Yet I'm going to have to break my promise… A greater evil is forming, and I need to speak to you about this… privately.'' Aigis explained. ''W-what the hell is she talking about?'' said Yoshio. ''I'm not sure… but they're both Persona-users, like ourselves…'' said Kyoko, staring at them. Suddenly, the world paused. It completely stopped, everyone stopped moving.

''W-what the hell is going on?'' shouted Yoshio, looking around. The only things moving were the Shadows. Naoya became tied up by metal chains, completely filled with locks, as if he was being sealed away. ''W-woah! What's happening to him?'' shouted Akane. Kyoko was looking at this calmly, thinking about what could be going on.

''Perhaps these are the memories that have been forgotten… the memories that we need to recover…'' deduced Kyoko, biting her thumb nail. ''Are you serious? What're we supposed to do now?'' said Yoshio, looking around as the group was being surrounded by Shadows.

Suddenly, a black orb emerged from Naoya's body, and hovered just above the group. The Shadows stopped moving, and were all around the group. ''H-huh?'' said Karosu, looking up at the orb. The orb then suddenly began to speak in a deep, echoing voice...

''I am Regret. I am one of the feelings locked inside Naoya's heart that are making him forget. I am what makes a human want to forget. I am what makes a human want to change the past.'' The orb said with a holy-like voice. ''Naoya's memories shall not be unlocked.'' Said the orb, and the ground began shaking. All the Shadows began morphing together with the orb, making a monstruous being.

''W-what the hell? Regret? What's going on?'' said Yoshio, backing up slightly. ''Perhaps if we defeat it, it can be used to unlock a memory…'' said Yosuke, calmly. She wasn't backing up, like the rest of the group. ''P-p-p…'' Karosu was filled with fear, he was in so much fear he was struggling to say the word 'Persona'. ''So what, we use our Personas?'' said Yoshio.

''It is useless to resist. Every human being feels regret in their hearts… there is always something you wish to change that cannot be changed… and for that reason you feel regret.'' Said the Shadow approaching Karosu.

Kyoko then backed up, with Yoshio and Akane. Karosu was the one left in front of the Shadow, as it stared down at Karosu. ''You will die. Why do you not run?'' said the Shadow, moving its arm back to send a massive slam at Karosu.

''K-Karosu! W-what the hell are you doing?'' shouted Yoshio. ''Karosu! Don't be an idiot! Move!'' shouted Akane. Karosu then looked up at the Shadow, before it would slam down its fist. ''You're wrong.'' He said, with a serious face. ''You insolent being… You are being nothing but a coward by denying the fact that you do not feel regret!'' shouted the Shadow, making the earth shake.

''You're wrong.'' He repeated. ''You're a coward! You do not even deserve the power that you deserve! You only deserve to die!'' shouted the Shadow. ''I… I can admit there are some things that I would change in the past… But by accepting the fact that they may never be changed I can focus on what I can do now rather than what I could have done then…'' he said, looking down.

''What you feel is regret! Do you not understand you inso-'' the Shadow was interrupted by Karosu. ''No. That is not regret. I do not cling to the past, wishing to change something. I focus on what I can do now so that it may never happen again.'' He said.

''You… You idiot!'' shouted the Shadow, sending a massive fist towards Karosu. He closed his eyes in reaction to the sudden movement, and his life flashed before his eyes…

''Karosu…You…You idiot!'' shouted Yoshio's voice. Karosu then opened his eyes to reveal Yoshio and his Persona holding the giant Shadow's fist to prevent it from hitting Karosu, You could tell his Persona was struggling.

Yoshio's Persona was very skinny, and completely black except for its face, where it wore a disturbing white mask with a long red nose. Karosu then moved back, and the Persona let go of the fist, making the Shadow hit the ground in reaction to the sudden movement.

Karosu looked back to see Akane covering his eyes and Kyoko looking back. ''Karosu… do you not think? How do you think we would've felt if the Shadow killed you? You're wrong too Karosu!'' shouted Yoshio. The Shadow ran at Akane and Kyoko, trying to go past the arguing Yoshio.

''P…Per…sona…'' whispered Karosu, and his Persona emerged from his soul. The Persona sent a wave of fire at the Shadow, as if it were linked to Karosu's thoughts. The Shadow fell forward, and Akane and Kyoko managed to move out of the way in time with a shriek.

''K-Karosu! You're okay!'' said Akane. Kyoko let out a very small smile. The Shadow was slowly getting up.

''Karosu… What would you have felt if you had died like this? Regret, that's what! There's a difference between facing life with courage, making the past the past, but then there's being reckless… Killing yourself for a not needed reason comes to mind!'' shouted Yoshio. He seemed to be angry. Karosu looked down at the ground.

''You have to live life… You have to make the past the past… But with the experience you gain from past mistakes you use that… to not make them ever again.'' Said Yoshio, breathing heavily. Karosu looked down at the ground…Yoshio was right.

''Regret… is the feeling of a coward. Regret is the feeling of a fool.'' Yoshio said. ''L-look out!'' shouted Kyoko's voice, as the Shadow sent down a fist at Karosu and Yoshio. They managed to move in time. ''You are fools… FOOLS, FOOLS, FOOLS, FOOLS!'' shouted the Shadow, sending a bunch of punches at Karosu and Yoshio. The Shadow was being reckless, so they could dodge them easily. ''I… I feel so helpless…'' whispered Akane.

''Do not. I'm sure even if you could help, it's not what Karosu-san and Yoshio-san would have wanted. This is a fight that… adresses them personally…or Yoshio-san at least.'' Explained Kyoko. ''Yoshio-san…'' whispered Akane. ''You understand what I mean…'' commented Kyoko. Akane nodded.

Yoshio and Karosu were giving it all they've got, hitting the Shadow with various elemental attacks. The Shadow was then laying at the ground, and they both approached it. ''I-is it... is it dead?'' Said Yoshio. Karosu approached the Shadow, curiously. The earth then began to shake again.

''W-what now?'' shouted Akane, trying to maintain balance. The Shadow then disintegrated, transforming into a glowing blue orb. ''I am Courage. I am what a human being uses to face the future. I am what a human being uses to forget the past.'' The orb said, with a mystical voice. It then hovered over to where Naoya was filled with chains.

''W-what's it doing?'' said Akane, walking beside Yoshio and Karosu. Kyoko followed along, looking at this curiously. The orb then fit into one of the locks, sending it open. It seemed to slowly fall to the ground, shattering as it hit it. However, there were two other locks. ''I see… This is most interesting.'' Commented Kyoko. Everyone turned to look at her.

''It seems each lock represents a feeling that is making Naoya's memories of what we're witnessing now… forgotten.'' Explained Kyoko. ''So, most likely, what we're supposed to do is follow Naoya, and destroy the feelings that are making him want to forget this memory, so that it may be unlocked… and replaced with good feelings.'' Deduced Kyoko. Everyone seemed amazed, but then a familiar voice was heard…

''Yes… but not quite.'' Said the voice. They all looked to see it was Rose approaching them. ''R-Rose?'' said Yoshio, looking back. A smile back on his face. ''You see, it's not as simple as following him and destroying all his negative emotions…'' Rose explained.

''You see… the Shadows that you saw devouring the residents… those are also forming negative emotions, and some manage to escape to the real world… You must defeat as many of these Shadows as you possibly can, so that you are able to face off against Naoya's feelings…'' said Rose, struggling to speak.

''I see… So we've got to keep coming back here, to Naoya's memories and defeat these demons… and then, when we're ready, defeat Naoya's actual feelings, right?'' asked Akane. ''Correct.'' Said Rose. ''I see…'' whispered Kyoko.

''Aw, man… This is awesome!'' said Yoshio, cheering. ''I'm…I'm like a hero! Wait 'til I tell everyone about this!'' he continued. ''I'm afraid you mustn't. You can't tell everyone in the real world about this… I'm…I'm sorry.'' Said Rose. ''W-what? T-that sucks! So after all this... Nobody will remember what we've done?'' shouted Yoshio.

''Why do you wish to be known? Is it not enough to know that you stopped a terrible fate from hitting your race?'' said Rose, weeping. ''…Y-yeah…'' Yoshio said, the smile wiping off of his face.

''I guess you're right. But this is still pretty awesome!'' said Yoshio, smiling once more. For some reason, Karosu smiled… it was as if he could do nothing to prevent it, the smile just… appeared.

''H-hey! Karosu, you don't smile like that too often! Oh! And I've never seen you speak so much before, man!'' said Yoshio, laughing. ''I guess all that stuff about regret got to you, man… I'm sorry for shouting at you… '' apologized Yoshio. Karosu nodded in acceptance to the apology. ''It's time to head back to your world. A new day awaits.'' Said Rose. ''Y-yeah…'' said Akane. For some reason, she seemed to be rather sad.


End file.
